


Lassie

by flashwitch



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Lassie to the rescue!</b></p><p><b>Okay, I know this is ridiculously short, and silly, but it was in my head, so I thought what the heck! I think this is probably crack. </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassie

**Author's Note:**

> **Lassie to the rescue!**  
>  I don't own Psych or Lassie. For fun, not profit.

* * *

Carlton gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he was actually going to say this.

* * *

"Alright! Listen up! We have a ten year old boy, who has fallen down a... a well. Timothy Jones. He has been communicating-"

"Wait! What was that Lassie? Timmy's fallen down the well?" Spencer asked, eyes glinting with good humour.

"Yes. Timothy has fallen down a well." There was a barely suppressed round of much needed laughter. Lassiter continued. "He has been communicating with rescuers via a walkie talkie he'd been using with his best friend Stephen. The Fire department is already on scene, along with the Paramedics, but we need to send a couple of units as back up."

"Wait!" Shawn yelled suddenly. He'd been examining the map of the field where the boy was trapped. "I'm sensing something. It's a hoax! Timmy isn't trapped down a well! He's hiding in the barn."

"What?" Gus asked, turning to his friend. He'd been sympathetically crying along with the boy's parents.

"Spencer, shut up. Timmy... _Timothy_ is trapped down a well, might very well be fighting for his life." Lassiter said, in a surprisingly even voice.

* * *

When Shawn and Gus found the boy in the hay loft of the barn, Lassiter had gone bright red in the face with anger. He'd yelled at the boy for a good twenty minutes. The poor kid was crying by the end of it.

"Boy," Shawn grinned. "Lassie's a real attack dog, isn't he?"

"You know that's right." Gus replied and they fist bumped, discretely.

* * *


End file.
